Never Again
by star.lash
Summary: Bell is struggling after a break-up with her long time boyfriend Jacob. She doesn't know how she will survive. But with two new lovers in her life, Edward and Robert, she learns what it means to be strong and to Never Again be a weak woman. All human and luscious lemons.
1. Beginning Again

I had been walking through the rain for a good hour by now. I couldn't feel anything. I felt like a blank canvas. Not the type of canvas you go to the store and buy. One that you smeared white paint over, to cover up all the impurities. I didn't know what to do. I walked and walked and walked, until there were no thoughts left, just empty space.

My five year relationship, to the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, ended. He just fell out of love with me. He kicked me out. Just leaving me to fend for myself. I had never been on my own like this before. He was always there to hold my hand through the difficult parts, helping me laugh after a long day, and always knowing what to say when I was feeling down. Now he is gone. How did this happen?

All I know is that I live back at home with my dad, Charlie, and I don't think I will ever be the same again.

My name is Isabella, my friends call me Bell, and Jacob Black broke my heart.

I own no rights to Twilight or the Character names.


	2. Blue Eyed Stranger

I own nothing.

I saw Jacob today. He was feeling lonely and he wanted to get together for coffee. This is strange since he doesn't drink coffee. It's been a week since the break-up, and I have been crying myself to sleep every night since it happened. And since its summer break, I haven't done anything with my days besides going for walks or staring out my bedroom. Charlie says I need to hang out with my friends. It's too bad all my friends stopped talking to me when Jake and I were together. No matter how times I begged for them to hang out, they never had time to hang out with me.

I walked into town, because I tried driving yesterday and almost ran over the neighbor's dog; I was so lost in thought. Walking is best in my current zombie state. I got to the coffee shop an hour before we were supposed to meet. I ordered a calming tea with extra honey and sugar. I knew it would instantly calm me. Too bad it didn't work. I was shaking so much from nerves that I almost spilled my tea all over myself.

Jacob walked in about 5 minutes to 1:00 p.m. He noticed me right away and walked right up to my table.

"Hi Bell." He reached down to hug me. Boy did he smell better than I remember.

"Hi Jake."

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened. I know it was sudden and unexpected. But I wanted to explain to you before you heard from anybody else." I was lost. He told me we had to break up because he fell out of love with me.

"There is someone else in the picture. We've been talking for a while now, but it was just friend stuff. Remember the weekend I went away with the guys?"

"The one from three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, it wasn't just guys. There were a couple of girls from our work that went too. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't have let me go." What the fuck? I was NOT a controlling girlfriend.

"Is that it?" I was annoyed now.

"No." He was hesitating.

"Spit it out Jake." I wasn't sure what had happened to the weeping little girl, but now I felt like an annoyed young woman.

"We ended up getting really drunk and sleeping together." He couldn't look at me.

"Who is she?"

"Jessica."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I was shouting. Jessica was the girl in High School who bullied me. She would just say horribly mean things like, 'You need to lose weight.' 'Did you get those clothes from a homeless person.' Just mean things no young impressionable girl needed to hear. And junior year is when Jake and I started dating. He would just tell me to keep my head up, that she was just jealous of how beautiful I was.

"Bell, please, lower your voice."

"I will not lower my voice. You cheated on me with the girl who bullied me all throughout High School. You dumped me for a bitch!"

"She's not a bitch, not once you get to know her Bell. She had her reasons for being mean to you in high school. Please let me explain."

"I am DONE listening to you. I never want to hear from you again you pig." I opened the sugar container sitting on our table and poured it over his head. I wanted to smack him over and over with the container but that would have to do.

I stormed out of the coffee shop into the pouring rain. I didn't even care about the rain. I started power walking to the police department, since Charlie was the Sheriff. But after about thirty seconds, I started running. I couldn't believe I was such a sap for an asshole of a person. The department was in the middle of town, it took me about 5 minutes of running to reach the office. I stormed through the front doors, heading straight for his office to let out all my frustration from my meeting with Jake, when I ran straight into someone.

"Fuck." I landed square on my ass. This asshole better help me up.

"Sorry, but you should really look where you are going next time." I looked up into bright blue eyes. They had a twinge of gold near the pupils.

"Yeah, I'll get right on top of that."

"I mean, if you wanna get on top of that now, my car is out back." He raised one eyebrow, and smirked. God, fuck, why did I want to take him up on his offer after knowing him for all of 30 seconds.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't smack that smirk off your face right now?"

"Because you want me to be the one smacking your backside outside in my car right now." Still with that smirk. Fuck it. _**Smack.**_

"Shit girl. All you had to say was no. That hurt."

"Good. The next time I'll make sure to use my fist."

"You should give me your number." Are you kidding?!

"In your dreams."

"I'll see you around town Swan." Did he seriously just wink at me? And how the fuck did he know my last name?!

"Bells! What are you doing here? And why are you sopping wet?" Charlie walked up to me just as the mystery blue eyed man disappeared behind the closing door.

"Who was that dad?"

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, but he just left and he had blue eyes."

"Oh. You stay away from him Bells. You hear me. He's trouble." If he was such trouble, why did I want to run after him and give him my number and ask me to take me in his car?

"Okay dad."

"So, what are you doing here?"

" I saw Jake today…"


	3. Mystery Man Discovered

I own nothing. And Robert is a character I have created.

"Dad, you need to put your shotgun away. You can't shoot him just because he's a mega ass." Charlie was at his gun closet, pulling out his shotgun.

"That boy needs to be taught a lesson. How _dare_ he do such a thing to you! His parents obviously didn't raise him properly."

"Dad, calm down. You are more upset about this than I am. You are right though. He wasn't raised properly. But I'm going to be okay. I'm down being depressed about the whole thing. I've realized that he isn't worth my sorrow and suffering anymore. I am going to call Jessica and see if she wants to do something tonight." Charlie reluctantly put his shotgun back.

"You are right Bells. I just… I just can't get over the fact that this bastard of a kid would do this. But I realize that you are an adult now, and can handle situation like this. I still think of you as my little girl, I am sorry for that." I got up and hugged Charlie. We didn't do this often but what he said made me feel like a little girl that needed protecting. And I couldn't thank him enough for that.

"Don't be sorry. I appreciate the fact that you would have shot him to make me feel better."

"Anything for you Bells. Do you need a ride back home? I could drop you off on my lunch." For some reason, I didn't want Charlie dropping me off at home. I was still so intrigued by this blue eyed bad boy.

"No, it's okay Dad, I'll just walk. Maybe get something for lunch in town. Thank you though."

"Alright, I'll see you later Bells." He gave me a kiss on my head. I waved goodbye and walked out of the station. I started to walk back into town, wanting to stop at the sandwich shop a couple doors down from the coffee shop. Hopefully Jake had already left.

Thank goodness the rain had stopped, and there was even a little bit of sun shining through the clouds. I was too busy looking up at the sky to notice the blue eyed boy when I knocked into him again. And I landed on my ass once more.

"Jeez Swan, if knowing I was going to see you twice in one day, I would have tried a little harder this morning." He had his hand out, helping me up, again. I was once again mesmerized by those bright blue eyes. He replaced his sunglasses, which he must have been holding in his hand, and had a smirk back onto his face.

"Sorry, I got distracted by the sun." Why the fuck did I just tell him the truth?

"It is a sight for sore eyes." He busted out laughing. I smiled a little at that one.

"Hey! I don't know your name. What is it?" It sounded a lot calmer as I said it in my head, but as soon as those words escaped my mouth, it sounded like an interrogation.

"Whoa missy! No need for that tone. All you have to do is ask nicely. My name is Robert. But you can call me Bob." He put his hand out for me to shake it, but as I put my hand in his, he pulled me in close, so we were chest to chest. I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to, and I didn't. He smelled of the woods and of a shower. It had me weak in the knees. Jacob never had this effect on me. I quite enjoyed it.

"Now, I know your full name is Isabella, but that is too much of a mouth full. What do your friends call you?" He was speaking just above a whisper, and his breath was on my face. I had goose bumps all over, and was reacting in other areas of my body, as well.

"Bell or Bells." I could only speak in a whisper.

"Well it is finally nice to meet you Bells. I would like to have lunch with you. Would that be okay?" I could only manage to shake my head. Why did Bob have such an effect on me?

"Let's get going than, shall we?" He let my hand go, only to latch it onto his inside elbow, like a gentlemen. I had no idea what I had in store for me and this lunch date. I don't think Bob did either.

A short chapter, I know. But the next one will include some naughty talk between these two! I love reviews to know how I'm doing, and to accommodate on what you want to read between all potential lovers. :] Lo


End file.
